


better than words

by skatershelley (niamdox)



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, YOU DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE LAST LINE, also on accident, am i the only one that does that?, basically harry blows george while he's on his phone, george does the thing where youre talking and typing at the same time, literally all that happens in this, then tweets it, then types what hes saying on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2879639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/skatershelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blows George because he's paying more attention to his phone than he is to him. That's it. That's the entire fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than words

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by [this tumblr post.](http://craicshelley.tumblr.com/post/106184947496/gobrunetteniall-the-idea-of-blowing-niall) i started thinking "gee, that sounds like something that would happen to George" which I fantasized about all night and then I decided to write a thing. with Harry. because I've been meaning to write Shyles.
> 
> anyway, unbeta-ed as always and I wrote this in like an hour so don't expect the a Shakespeare play here I just wanted to get it up
> 
> title obviously from the one direction song and it's supposed to be funny you'll get it

Sometimes George gets a little caught up with his phone. He can't help it, he'll start talking to fans on twitter, or scrolling through the band's tags on tumblr and just lose track of time. It drives Harry absolutely mad.

They rarely get to see each other, and the one week they have to be together and muck around George is spending with his eyes glued to his phone. Harry kind of wants to take the battery out while George is sleeping. And he probably would have done that days ago if it wasn't for how George doesn't sleep. In the almost three years they've known each other, Harry has never once seen George sleep. He's heard it happens from George's bandmates, albeit rarely, but it remains an elusive sight to Harry.

George is hanging upside down off the arm of the couch, which looks uncomfortable but he hasn't moved an inch in over an hour, giggling occasionally but otherwise utterly silent.

"What's so funny?" Harry asks wearily after another one of George's giggle fits. He's sitting on the chair next to George's head, hoping in vain that George will notice him sitting there. He doesn't.

He doesn't even seem to notice Harry's tone of voice. "They crave the mineral." He giggles like it's the funniest thing in the world, making his face even redder than it had been before.

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?"

George doesn't answer this time, just continues giggling quietly for a few seconds until the novelty wears off and he's back to silently scrolling.

At that point, Harry was starting to lose his patience. If he wanted it to seem like he was completely alone he would have invited Zayn over for the afternoon. He'd called George so they could have fun, and dammit, they were going to have fun. Whether George wanted to or not.

Harry stood up and moved to the free space on the couch, giving George one last chance to pay attention to him. When George didn't as much as flinch, Harry squirmed his way onto his belly between George's knees, hanging off the unoccupied couch arm from the hips down at a rather uncomfortable angle, and nuzzled against the older boy's crotch.

"What're you doin'?" George hummed, not even looking in Harry's direction. That arsehole.

"Nothing." Harry singsonged.

George didn't seem to particularly care about the answer, just hummed contentedly. Maybe he said  _"okay,"_  but Harry couldn't be entirely sure. George had a tendency to mumble when he was off in his own little world like this.

Taking the reaction as permission to continue, Harry started mouthing at the outline of George's dick through his jeans, smirking to himself when he felt him start to stiffen up after just a minute or so. As much as George drove him crazy, Harry had to love the kid's stamina. Niall couldn't even get a hard on as fast as George could, which is a rather impressive feat in Harry's book. He kept up the teasing for another few minutes, until there was a visible bulge in George's jeans and Harry had fuzz and cat hair in his mouth from licking fabric for too long and moved onto undoing George's zip, tugging down his jeans and boxers just enough for Harry to pull it out and kitten lick at the tip.

George moaned quietly, just barely audibly, but didn't make a move or say anything. Harry was fairly certain he was doing it on purpose now, not talking or even acknowledging that he was about to get his dick sucked without even asking. Because usually when they do this, George has his hand tangled in Harry's hair by now, working his hips up and practically begging for Harry to  _"get the fuck on with it already"_. The silence was unusual, but strangely enough a turn on for Harry. George probably had practice keeping quiet when he needed to. If he was being honest, the idea of some random girl blowing George Shelley made Harry a bit jealous. Which, even more strangely, turned him on even more. He pressed himself down against the arm out the couch and took George into his mouth.

Above him, Harry heard a light thump, and without pulling off he looked up just in time to see George pick his phone off his chest with a slightly shaky hand. George caught his eye for just a second, if Harry hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have noticed, and sent him a sly smile before returning his eyes to his phone and started typing.

Just to spite him, Harry suddenly went down farther until his nose just brushed George's pelvis and finally got a moan out of him and a hand shooting into his hair. 

"Fuck, Haz," George breathes, still apparently typing on his phone but now both tugging at Harry's hair and trying to push his head down farther. Harry just hummed appreciatively and did it for him, fighting his gag reflex and going back down all the way. He's not sure if it was the vibrations, Harry's throat around him, or both that had George shuddering a bit. "Jus' like that."

The tapping noise stopped and George dropped his phone onto his belly, apparently too far gone to notice when it beeped and vibrated just a few seconds later, which Harry took as a huge victory. He had George pulling his hair and moaning like a porn star and focused on something that wasn't his phone for once in his life. It made him wonder what else he could do to get George's attention.

He didn't have much time to ponder the thought, because another bob of his head down George's length and hollow of his cheeks, George was coming hard down his throat with a soft cry. Harry happily sucked him through it until George's hand was on his shoulder, pushing him back gently because it was getting to be too much.

Harry sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, giving George this goofy grin that around anyone else would get him smacked. But George just rolled his eyes before letting them close again so he could catch his breath. Or, that was what he planned to do, before his phone vibrated and beeped against the ticklish spot on his tummy. If it wasn't for how the slight tickle annoyed him because  _'can't you see I just got a blowjob here?'_ , he would have ignored it. But he needed to see who was interrupting his post-orgasm daydreaming no matter how much Harry's nose scrunched up or how hard he pouted.

Of course, what he saw just about ruined any chance of going back to said daydreaming.

  
**@JaymiUJWorld:**  "@georgeujworld: fuck haz jus like that" Um..


End file.
